<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Se inicia el cierre de puertas" by pasivagresiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374916">"Se inicia el cierre de puertas"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva'>pasivagresiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, Dorkiness, Humor, M/M, Musical References, Subways, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se inicia el cierre de puertas", dice la voz femenina del vagón. Y yo no dejo de pensar en si mi corazón podría soportar a que estas se abran una vez más para tenderme otra oportunidad que no sabré cómo aprovechar.</p><p>Fic enmarcado en el desafío "The Iguano's Day" del grupo "Escritoras y Lectoras de the GazettE en Amor Yaoi" en Facebook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Track 1: Schizophrenia — Sonic Youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uno de mis mayores defectos —estoy seguro de que mi padre podría hallarme muchos más de los que yo mismo considero, pero no viene al caso— es ser un nostálgico. Mis amigos le pondrían otro nombre, como "acumulador" o "señor basura", pero nada de lo que acaparo es basura realmente. Me quedo con pequeñas piezas de lo que han sido memorias de tiempos mejores, con aquellos mismos amigos, los que se han ido, mi familia y una que otra pareja. Por supuesto, también poseo recuerdos de experiencias que he vivido por mi cuenta, como lo son muchos de mis cuadernos de la preparatoria y escuela media.</p><p>Dichos cuadernos ocupan un lugar importante de mi habitación, la cual no es muy amplia. Con el tiempo he podido reducirlos a una única caja. Una gran y única caja que se encuentra debajo de una pila de ropa que me he prometido donar a la caridad, pero que por el trabajo y varios otros factores con los que me justifico, no ha sido entregada.</p><p>Trabajo como asistente en una estación de metro bastante céntrica. Una de las más concurridas de la línea, podríamos decir. Mi función, consiste, básicamente, en ayudar a los pasajeros en diversos problemas u obstáculos que puedan presentar en su llegada a la estación y una vez han cruzado los torniquetes. A veces sus tarjetas han vencido, no la cargaron con suficiente dinero, o, mi favorita —debido a que me regocijo con la expresión de a quienes les ocurre—, nada más no la pasaron de la forma adecuada por el lector por ir apresurados.</p><p>No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero me permite ver a mucha gente, lo cual me sirve de inspiración para mis dibujos...</p><p>Oh, eso.</p><p>La razón de por qué me cuesta tanto deshacerme de mis viejas libretas de la escuela, es porque están repletas de bocetos, caricaturas y hasta mini cómics. Desde niño mis apuntes son escasos en comparación a mis garabateos abusados por el repaso de mi furioso lápiz. Cargar tanto la punta de cualquier lápiz siempre colmó la paciencia de mi madre, pero supongo que con el tiempo terminó transformándose en una marca personal.</p><p>Este día, miércoles 19 de abril a las 09:28, el tren dejó a otra masa uniforme de pasajeros en mi estación. No, no es mía, pero ya se siente como una segunda casa. Y los pasajeros, visitas momentáneas. Algunas corteses, con saludos breves y miradas cómplices que comprenden que uno también está trabajando, mientras ellos se dirigen a ello. Otras, veloces como el mismo tren bala, que ni siquiera notan tu presencia, pues están demasiado ocupados en maldecirse por haber salido nuevamente tardes de su casa.</p><p>Entre medio de aquella masa, sin forma definida más que la de una manada de colores monocromáticos y cabezas en los mismos tonos, destacó una cabeza rubia. Una cabeza rubia oxigenada y de cabellos cuya disposición en semejante peinado, jamás había visto más que en revistas y videoclips. La cara y resto del cuerpo de ese extraño ser emergió, destacando entre un montón de trabajadores de maletín y corbata. Parecía tener prisa, pues pasó con velocidad su tarjeta por el lector, fallando las dos primeras veces. La tercera, echó un par de disparates que normalmente me habrían hecho reír, y luego, cuando buscara mi presencia a modo de ayuda, acudir a su no verbal llamado.</p><p>Sin embargo, me trabé. Cuando iba a acercarme para ayudar a ese chico que daba la impresión de no haberse tomado su vaso de leche diario durante toda la infancia, era demasiado tarde. Hastiado, posicionó la tarjeta en el lector de un solo manotazo y empujó el torniquete tan pronto se hizo oír el pitido de lectura correcta. Claramente, él no me vio. Pero yo sí lo hice, y puedo jurar que no dejé  de pensar en ese chiquillo por el resto de mi turno.</p><p>Es por eso que abrí mi caja repleta de libretas y cuadernos de la preparatoria, a la espera de encontrar un espacio lo suficientemente digno como para relatar lo que desde esta mañana no he dejado de pensar. Ni sentir. Ni imaginar.</p><p>Llevaba una camiseta de Sonic Youth, banda que en ese preciso momento sonaba en mis audífonos, a pesar de las múltiples advertencias de los supervisores para que no lo hiciera. No era como si estuvieran todo el tiempo sobre nosotros, sus peones, por lo que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto.</p><p>Sus pantalones eran negros y llevaba zapatillas deportivas. Sentía que su calzado desentonaba un poco con el resto de su atuendo, peinado y accesorios, pero no pensé demasiado. Su mochila era pequeña, precisa para llevar tal vez una pequeña libreta, lápiz, llaves y lo poco y nada que uno necesita para ir al centro con una misión en específico.</p><p>Tenía los brazos tatuados prácticamente por completo por dos mangas compuestas de diversas frases, simbología y motivos. Sólo pude ver un todo, sin reconocer formas en específico debido a la distancia y la rapidez con la que avanzó hasta las escaleras que conectaban con el brillante exterior.</p><p>Pensé entonces, ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de estar escuchando una canción de Sonic Youth y que, en ese mismo instante, pasara un chico de mi rango etario, guapo y con una camiseta de la misma banda? Reducidas, mas, no imposibles. Aún así, lo consideré como una señal. Como un cariño, un pat pat en la coronilla de mi cabeza de parte de dios por haberme hecho pasar por tantas decepciones amorosas en mis cortos veinticinco años. Era como un regalo divino, en edición limitada.</p><p>Y heme aquí, inaugurando una agenda que compré hace al menos dos años en una convención de ilustración. La adquirí en un mismo periodo que me había fascinado con lo que eran los bullet journal. Veía imágenes en diversas redes sociales para inspirarme, y, finalmente, me decidí a tener uno propio. Pero mi intención sólo quedó en eso. Y en una pila de estilógrafos y bolígrafos de todos los colores y grosores. Además de stickers varios.</p><p>Esa misma agenda, cobró vida gracias a ese rubio que me alegró la mañana y el resto del día ¡Hasta parezco una colegiala enamorada! Pienso en él, y puedo sentir cómo mi cara se entibia poco a poco.</p><p>Realmente espero volver a verlo. Tengo la esperanza de que así será. Si no, lo más probable es que esta agenda termine nuevamente abandonada, o decorada a regañadientes con distintos motivos de mi hastío diario con la monotonía de la vida en general.</p><p>Chico Rubio y Enojón, te estaré esperando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Track 2: C'mere — Interpol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoy no vi a Chico Rubio y Enojón.</p><p>Estuve atento a todas y cada una de las aburridas cabezas que se movieron como una marea contra los torniquetes. Todas, demasiado concentradas en su papel como engranaje de la sociedad para detenerse a saludar. Quizás algunas lo hicieron, sobre todo quienes bajan todos los días en este mismo lugar rumbo a su trabajo o casa de estudios.</p><p>Esta cabeza, morena y que pronto necesitará una podada o dejará también de ver por el ojo derecho, sólo buscó una cabeza entre la multitud. Pero nunca apareció.</p><p>Así que comencé a hacer hipótesis sobre aquel chico:</p><p>En primer lugar, debe tener más de veinte años, lo cual lo hace un candidato ideal para ser estudiante universitario. Sin embargo, la mochila que cargaba el día de ayer era demasiado pequeña como para que cupiese más de un cuaderno, mucho menos una computadora portátil. O tal vez era de esas personas que escribían todo en una misma agenda y luego al llegar a casa lo traspasaban a la computadora o las libretas correspondientes.</p><p>O, quizás, no era estudiante y sólo fue al centro de la ciudad por una diligencia menor, por eso es que no andaba demasiado atiborrado en cuadernos.</p><p>Mi compañero de trabajo, Yuu, reparo en mi inquietud a lo largo del turno. Me preguntó si estaba esperando a algún conocido, y me negué. Terminó dándome una mirada suspicaz, acompañada de una de sus burlonas sonrisas. Yuu no es idiota. Es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere de que quede flechado con uno de los pasajeros del metro.</p><p>Claro, eso si Chico Rubio y Enojón vuelve a pasar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Track 3: Walk Away – Franz Ferdinand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoy tampoco pasó. Tal vez no tiene clases los días miércoles, ni jueves.</p><p>Tal vez ni siquiera es de la ciudad y sólo vino por el día a encontrarse con un amigo.</p><p>Estoy empezando a pensar que Chico Rubio y Enojón nunca existió, y sólo fue una especie de episodio psicótico que tuve por unos minutos. Veo tanta gente a diario, y funciono de forma tan mecánica en ocasiones, que no me sorprendería que lo que en un principio creía era un regalo divino, no se trató más que de una burla de dios confabulando con mi agotada cabeza.</p><p>Hubiese deseado que mi delirio siguiera por unos cuántos días más. Al menos, de tal modo, podría haber entretenido mi vista por unos instantes diarios. Los suficientes para volver a casa con una sonrisa.</p><p>¿Me habré vuelto loco? Supongo que, si eso hace volver a verlo, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi sanidad mental.</p><p>...No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo. Sólo lo vi un día y ya me sacudió por completo la psiquis. Este es el motivo por el que siempre me va mal en todo lo que a sentimientos se refiere.</p><p>Aquí se acaba ¡Tiene que hacerlo!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Track 4: Johnny And Mary — Placebo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡OLVIDEN ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE DIJE! ¡HOY VOLVIÓ!</p><p>Primero, pensé que nuevamente mi cabeza estaba tomándose el pelo a ella misma, pero no fue así. Chico Rubio y Enojón —el día de hoy, no tan enojón como la vez pasada—, volvió a tener complicaciones a la hora de cruzar los torniquetes. Me iba a acercar a ayudarlo, una vez más, pero él mismo reconoció que el problema era que el saldo no era suficiente y se fue a formar a la fila para cargar su tarjeta. En la estación contamos con algunas máquinas que permiten hacerlo de forma más rápida, por lo que pensé en ofrecerme a hacerlo por él... Pero, ¿no sería sospechoso tomando en cuenta que no era la única persona en la fila? ¿Qué pensarían los demás pasajeros de mi preferencia? Seguramente mis propios compañeros me regañarían.</p><p>Mientras meditaba sobre desesperadas maniobras para romper con la, para mi gusto, excesiva distancia que nos separaba, observé que el día de hoy llevaba otra camiseta: Nine Inch Nails.</p><p>NIN es una de esas bandas que de seguro Yuu escucha, pero que yo sólo ubico de nombre. Me acerqué a mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, para que también viera al chico y su camiseta. No obstante, sólo me respondió con un desanimado <em>"Ah"</em> y se encogió de hombros, restando toda la importancia y emoción que a mí me generaba que Chico Rubio y Ya No Tan Enojón hubiese vuelto a la estación, y, encima, con una nueva camiseta de otra banda musical.</p><p>Me imaginé su clóset como una enorme pila de camisetas negras, una sobre la otra, con distintos logos e imágenes de portadas de álbumes muy cool. Yuu me dijo que la camiseta era del "Pretty Hate Machine", el primer álbum de la banda liderada por <em>Rent Teznor</em>. Me dijo que era un excelente álbum, y yo confío en el gusto musical de Yuu, aunque sea más pesado que el mío.</p><p>En fin. </p><p>Nuevamente no pude acercarme a Chico Rubio y Ya No Tan Enojón, mucho menos hablarle. Comentarle que su cabello era increíble, que si sus tatuajes le habían dolido mucho y qué otras bandas le gustaban. Le pediría recomendaciones, y yo también le daría las mías. Aunque puede que no congeniemos mucho en los mismos géneros, sería una experiencia divertida. Soy de los que aún graba discos a la gente que estima. Definitivamente sería algo que haría para él.</p><p>Lo vi subir las escaleras una vez más. Embobado, como quien ve a un ángel ascender a los cielos. Un ángel, como Lucifer lo fue en algún momento.</p><p>Cuando subió la mayoría de los pasajeros del vagón en el que Chico Rubio y Ya No Tan Enojón iba, escuché a mis espaldas las burlas de mis compañeros de trabajo. Creo que era demasiado obvio que me tenía baboso. Yuu incluso me dio golpe en el brazo con su puño cerrado, animándome a que la próxima vez no me quedara con las ganas y que fuera a hablarle. Yutaka, a cuyo cristal me acerqué para consultarle si se había fijado en el nombre de tal chico, me dijo que ve tantos nombres a lo largo del día, que difícilmente recordaría el de un pasajero en específico.</p><p>No queda otra opción más que llenarme de valor y acercarme a él un día ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué excusa? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero es eso o continuar observándolo desde las sombras.</p><p>Es guapo. </p><p>Es muy guapo. Es, tal vez, una de las personas más apuestas que he tenido la maravilla de conocer, y de verdad no puedo esperar a descubrir cómo suena su voz y el significado de cada uno de los tatuajes que adornan sus pálidos brazos.</p><p>Me gusta tanto que sería capaz de cargarle su tarjeta para todo el mes. No más, porque mi sueldo tampoco es tan elevado y tengo una habitación que seguir pagando. Aunque... Eso haría que su paso por la estación fuera mucho más expedita, ¿no? Dios, ¡qué dilema!</p><p>Chico Rubio Y Ya No Tan Enojón, vuelve pronto.</p><p>
  <b>*Era Trent Reznor. Seré idiota.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Track 5: The Hand That Feeds — Nine Inch Nails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me compré una camiseta de Nine Inch Nails que hallé en una tienda de segunda mano. Los milagros no han dejado de ocurrir desde que aquel chico me flechó por completo. Yuu me llamó un <em>posero</em>, pero no me importó en lo absoluto. La estuve usando cinco días seguidos debajo de mi chaqueta de la empresa, a la espera de que él volviera a pasar por la estación. Como todo lo bueno en la vida, tardó. Al quinto día, Yuu me avisó que venía hacia nosotros. Abrí el cierre de mi chaqueta, y ante las risas de mi amigo, enseñé la prenda. Casual, no quería llamar tanto la atención y verme desesperado —aunque, claramente, lo estaba—.</p><p>Cuando Chico Rubio y Ya No Tan Enojón se acercó a los torniquetes, mi corazón latió a toda velocidad ¡Pensé que iba a salirse y terminaría escupiéndolo frente a todos!</p><p>Alguien lo llamó, y captó su atención. Respondió al apodo "Ruki", pasando su tarjeta a toda velocidad y quedándose hablando con un conocido. Yuu ahogó una risa, mientras Yutaka me miraba con expresión de lástima desde su cabina. Mi oportunidad para que ese chico me notara había sido saboteada por otro chico, igual de llamativo en apariencia, pero nunca tan apuesto como Ruki.</p><p>Y entonces, ante los comentarios burlescos de Yuu, me di cuenta.</p><p>¡YA SABÍA SU APODO! Era un avance mínimo, y que probablemente no me haría hallarlo en ninguna red social. Sin embargo, estaba tan contento que ni siquiera pensaba ya en mi inútil intento por llamar su atención. Ni siquiera me molestó llevar la misma camiseta por cinco días y que ya apestaba.</p><p>Se llamaba Ruki, ¡y no sólo eso! Presté atención lo más que pude a la breve conversación que tuvo con aquella persona, y me enteré que trabaja. Hoy mismo, se dirigía a su trabajo. Supuse que trabajaba por turnos, y por lo mismo, no lo veía todos los días. Yo mismo tenía turnos semanales que eran rotativos. De seguro él trabajaba en la misma modalidad.</p><p>¿Tendrá que caminar mucho en su trabajo? Eso explicaría sus zapatillas deportivas. Yo mismo debería usarlas por todas las horas que debo estar de pie, pero prefiero llevar Converse o Vans por mera costumbre. No hago deporte, ¿para qué tendría zapatillas deportivas? <em>"Para trabajar, tarado"</em>, me diría Yuu.</p><p>Lo vi irse una vez más. Pero esta vez no estaba triste o desanimado por verlo partir como antes. Es más, me animé aún más a acercarme a él de alguna forma.</p><p>Ruki, vuelve pronto. Hay un montón de cosas que necesito saber de ti aún.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Track 6: Psycho Killer — Talking Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He llenado páginas y páginas con recortes, dibujos y palabras dedicadas a Ruki. Incluso he comenzado una carpeta que reúna todas las canciones que han sonado en mi reproductor de música cada que aparece ante mí... Sumado a otras que he usado cuando escribo sobre él cuando no apareció en la estación. </p><p>Le dije a Yutaka que tenía la intención de, quizás, si la timidez no me ganaba y conseguía establecer un mínimo de comunicación con Ruki, regalarle dicha <em>playlist </em>en un CD grabado por mí. Yutaka lo encontró algo tiernísimo, mientras que Yuu y Shima escucharon mi idea e hicieron gestos de asco por lo cursi que sonaba.</p><p>Nuevamente, no me importó lo que ellos pensaran. Soy terco, y aunque hay muchas cosas en mi vida que he dejado a medias, esta, definitivamente era una que quería terminar. Quería conseguir que Ruki me notara, sacarle una sonrisa en un día laboral y, ojalá, besarnos en el baño que afuera decía "clausurado" sólo porque había un lavamanos suelto que en cualquier minuto caería sobre los pies de alguien.</p><p>Hoy no fui con una camiseta de ninguna banda, pero Ruki sí lo hizo. Me hizo agonizar dos días sin su presencia, haciéndome resucitar al tercero entre todos los muertos.</p><p>Hoy, llevaba una camiseta de Dead Kennedys y casi me da un infarto. Todas las cosas que había fantaseado decirle y hacerle, desaparecieron y me quedé en blanco. Yuu intentó despertarme con un codazo, pero no hubo forma. Quedé pasmado, paralizado, y todos los sinónimos que aplican, pero que desconozco por haberme dormido sobre el diccionario en la clase de Lenguaje y Comunicación durante la escuela.</p><p>
  <em>"¡Hombre, es de tus bandas favoritas! ¡No la jodas ahora!"</em>
</p><p>Yuu me hablaba y daba ánimos. Takashima, por otra parte, estaba demasiado concentrado en revisar su teléfono mientras la gente avanzaba a un lado suyo. Una anciana podría tropezarse en sus narices, y él estaría demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta mientras lee todas esas teorías conspirativas que adora.</p><p>Ruki terminó pasando a un lado mío, sin yo poder hacer nada más que sentir cómo mi rostro sudaba al igual que mis manos.</p><p>De pronto, su tarjeta se deslizó por el bolsillo del pantalón cuando intentó guardarla, terminando en el piso. Ruki no se percató del sonido, pues iba con audífonos. Sentí unas manos tras mi espalda, empujándome hacia delante y casi haciendo que me tropezara. Mantuve el equilibrio y me vi frente a frente a Shima para recoger ese delgado trozo de plástico que se le había caído a mi amor platónico. Yuu lanzó una especie de gruñido a la distancia. Un sonido horrible, pero que alertó lo suficiente a Shima —quien parecía decidir volverse eficiente en el peor momento— para que dejara que yo recogiera la tarjeta.</p><p>Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, y tal cómo lo he dibujado más abajo. Subí a toda velocidad los escalones que me separaban de Ruki, y con una decisión que nunca tuve para escoger una carrera e inscribirme en la universidad, tomé el brazo desnudo de aquel rubio que me tenía vuelto loco.</p><p>Se volteó, y sus ojos brillantes me miraron con un inicial espanto. Tal vez pensó que le iba a robar —su corazón, encantado—.</p><p><em>"Disculpa"</em>, dije torpemente y entre balbuceos nerviosos. Terminé por soltar su mano cuando el logo de la empresa en mi chaqueta pareció darle más tranquilidad. <em>"Tu... Tu... Tu tarjeta"</em>, parecía un tartamudo, pero no me importó humillarme frente a Ruki. Porque cuando le tendí mi tarjeta, probablemente con mi rostro más rojo que el punto al medio de nuestra bandera, me observó sorprendido y rió. Pude ver que la situación también le había puesto nervioso a él por su descuido.</p><p>Me miró a los ojos y dijo "¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias, Akira". Dio una pequeña reverencia y desapareció. Siempre tenía prisa, pero se había tomado el tiempo para leer el prendedor con mi nombre sobre la chaqueta.</p><p>"AKIRA.EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING", escuché gritar a Yuu desde atrás cuando Ruki ya se había ido, pero yo seguía pegado en las escaleras como si mis pies y ellas tuviesen pegamento.</p><p>No he podido dejar de pensar en su rostro. Sus facciones, finas y con un mentón afilado. Sus pómulos, ligeramente sobresalientes, sobre todo cuando le vi sonreír por haber sido el héroe del día. Y su voz, dios, su voz. La imaginaba más aguda, pero sentí mi corazón explotar ante lo grave que resultó ser.</p><p>Mi felicidad llegó a un tope, y luego volvió a caer cuando me percaté de que no había aprovechado la oportunidad para leer su nombre en la tarjeta.</p><p>Tonto. Estúpido. Tarado. Imbécil. También <em>"pelmazo"</em>, como me llamó Yuu cuando le respondí negativamente a conocer el nombre real de Ruki.</p><p>No importa, nadie podrá quitarme los ánimos que tengo de volver a hablar con él. También tengo que regalarle el CD que estoy preparando. Y, finalmente, besarnos en el baño clausurado.</p><p>Me gusta, me gusta un montón.</p><p>Joder, ¿qué voy a hacer con todo esto?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Track 7: When The Sun Goes Down — Arctic Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruki no ha vuelto a pasar en varios días. Mis hipótesis dicen que el chico trabaja entre 10 y 20 horas a la semana. Vive a varias estaciones de acá y no tiene mayores motivos de asistir a esta zona, más allá del trabajo.</p><p>¿Vivirá solo o con su familia? ¿Qué pensarán ellos de su cabello y tatuajes? ¿Tendrá todo lo necesario? ¿Le alcanzará con su sueldo por debajo del mínimo? De no ser así, estoy dispuesto a tomar la mitad de las frutas y verduras que mi abuela me regala semanalmente para que me alimente como corresponde. Ruki se ve muy delgado y cada que pienso en sus piernas, me dan ganas de cuidarlo y alimentarlo. No soy muy bueno en la cocina, pero por él aprendería todas las recetas rápidas que aparecen de pronto en mis redes sociales en videos y con desagradable música de fondo.</p><p>Todas son hipótesis. Todas son fantasías. </p><p>Vivo a diario imaginando los posibles escenarios: los positivos, donde Ruki y yo terminamos juntos de alguna manera. Y los negativos, infinitos. Tantos, y tan variados, que hasta me da pavor comenzar a enumerarlos o siquiera dar ejemplos en estas líneas porque siento que arruinará mi buena racha hasta el momento. Que, de nuevo, no es mucho, pero es bastante para alguien tan tímido como yo.</p><p>Ruki, vuelve pronto.</p><p>Acabo de terminar de grabar el CD. Lo puse en una caja delgada y que ya está dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. No habrá forma de que olvide entregártelo la próxima vez que te vea. Estoy seguro de que será la declaración de amor más ridícula y cursi que alguien te habrá dedicado, pero, por eso mismo, tal vez sientas compasión y me concedas una cita. O una sonrisa de lástima. Hasta eso sería suficiente para mí en este punto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Track 8 (Bonus): On The Other Side — The Strokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han pasado tres días desde que no tomo esta agenda, y esta vez, no he resucitado de entre los muertos. O tal vez, un poco. Nada más para venir a desahogarme patéticamente después de una noche de borrachera con Yuu y compañía.</p><p>Mis turnos no coincidieron durante al menos una semana con los de Ruki. Una semana, en la que me concentré en las palabras que usaría, aún cuando sabía que, en el fondo, olvidaría la mitad cuando volviera a tenerle al frente. Tenía que intentarlo de todas maneras. Dibujé tantas veces su rostro, el tatuaje de dos golondrinas en su brazo, su sonrisa, y un montón de ficticios escenarios donde ambos somos —de forma muy novelesca—, felices por siempre.</p><p>Hace tres días, Ruki apareció en la estación de metro donde trabajo, con la misma camiseta de Sonic Youth con la que le vi por primera vez. Destacaba como siempre en la multitud, pero esta vez, no iba solo. Le acompañaba el mismo chico con el que se había saludado el día en que me enteré de su apodo.</p><p>Recuerdo haber apretado la caja plástica del CD que grabé, rogando, implorando a los pocos santos que conocía, e incluso a los que no, para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Mas, mi cabeza, por primera vez, había comenzado a pensar racionalmente, mostrándome aquella posibilidad que nunca antes quise ver.</p><p>Ruki pasó a un lado mío, recordando mi rostro y la ayuda que le había brindado hace ya varios días. Tomado de la mano de aquel otro apuesto joven y sonriendo, me saludó. Un sobrio, pero amable<em> "buenos días"</em> al que no pude responder más que con un asentimiento de mi cabeza, así como una sonrisa tan falsa como la serie de ilusiones que tenía de que algo entre nosotros llegara a ocurrir.</p><p>La sonrisa que Ruki me brindó no era para mí. Venía riendo junto a su acompañante, y al verme, ese gesto ya estaba en él y sólo lo alargó.</p><p><em>"Nobody's waiting for me on the other side"</em> cantaba Julian Casablancas en mis oídos, y daba por finalizado mi eterno delirio con el Chico Rubio y Ahora Ocupado, como le renombró Yuu en nuestra salida nocturna.</p><p>Me estoy quedando sin espacio para escribir, porque esta agenda está repleta de dibujos, nombres de posibles bandas, canciones y álbumes para mostrar a Ruki en caso de que consiguiera hablar con él, e, incluso, frases de estas mismas canciones, que había reservado para dedicarle.</p><p>He dicho que soy un nostálgico, pero supongo que también soy un soñador. Un soñador muy cobarde a quien Yutaka le contó recién anoche que durante la noche anterior a mi último y fatídico encuentro con Ruki, le había visto llegar muy risueño y hasta tambaleándose con ese mismo chico de quien le vi tomado de la mano. Este último, luchando por apresurar a Ruki para que atraparan el último metro antes del cierre de los servicios.</p><p>¿Hubiese hecho una diferencia si le hubiese hablado antes? Es lo que no he parado de preguntarme desde anoche. Esa duda, junto a la frase <em>"el que parpadea, pierde"</em> que me dedicó Shima mientras me golpeaba la espalda en el bar, no han dejado de resonar en mi cabeza.</p><p>Al igual que el CD, ya sin dueño, girando y girando en mi radio. Repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas melodías que componen la banda sonora de una nueva decepción amorosa en mi vida.</p><p><em>"Se inicia el cierre de puertas"</em>, dice la voz femenina del vagón. Y yo no dejo de pensar en si mi corazón podría soportar a que estas se abran una vez más para tenderme otra oportunidad que no sabré cómo aprovechar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>